If I Could stay with You
by LishiCullen
Summary: Bella wird nach 6 jahren von ihrem Verlobten Jake verlassen. Auf der Hochzeit von Rosalie will sie ihn zurückerobern, mit der Hilfe eines CallBoys - Edward. Wird Jacob bella zurücknehmen? Will Bella das überhaupt noch? Seid gespannt!
1. Are you ready to meet me

Hallo Leute!

Ich bin wieder zurück ;) Endlich hab ich wieder Zeit zum Schreiben. Ich steig nur um von Sailor Moon auf Twilight, denn im Moment geht bei mir nichts anderes als Bella & Edward!

Ich weiß, ich hab alles ein wenig schleifen lassen, doch wie sagt man? Neues Jahr, Neues Glück!

Also versuch ich mein Glück noch einmal beim Schreiben! Seit ein paar tagen geistert mir eine kleine Story im kopf herum, ich versuch sie die ganze Zeit schon mit den richtigen Pärchen zu besetzen… einige werden vielleicht wissen, von welchem film ich mir meine kleine „Anfangs-Inspiration abgucke" einige werden es vielleicht nicht wissen, egal… Hauptsache ich kann wieder was aufs Papier bringen, sofern ihr das überhaupt wollt & Interesse besteht :)

Wunderbar würde es auch sein, wenn ich vielleicht eine Beta-Leserin finden würde, weil ich so viel Stress nebenbei habe & nicht auf alle Rechtschreib- & Grammatikfehler allein achten möchte ;)

Also wem die Story zusagt & Zeit hat… einfach melden :)!

So, jetzt aber genug der Worte, ich lass euch direkt das erste Kapitel hier. Viel Spaß beim lesen & seit nachsichtig mit mir, wie gesagt es ist nur so ne kleine Geschichte die mit im kopf herum schwirrt und aus de eventuell etwas Größeres werden kann ;)

Das erste Kapitel ist aus Bellas Sicht geschrieben, zur gegebener Zeit wechselt diese Sicht jedoch. Ich kündige das aber auch immer an, obwohl man auch so schnell merken würde, wer hier gerade das sagen hat ;)

Bis dahin sei euch gesagt: Keine der genannten Figuren ist mein Eigentum, sie gehören alle der wundervollen Stephenie Meyer & ich möchte auch kein Geld an ihnen verdienen, ich missbrauche sie lediglich für meine kranken, perversen Geschichten ;)

**Are you ready to meet me?**

Ich saß alleine in meinem Zimmer, unfähig einen weitern Gedanken an das bevorstehende Wochenende zu denken: Meine Halbschwester Rosalie würde nächstes Wochenende heiraten.

Das allein wäre nicht schlimm, wenn es da nicht folgende Sachen zu bedenken gäbe: Rosalie's zukünftiger Mann Emmet ist zufälliger Weise der beste Freund meines Ex-Freundes Jacob. Das wäre auch nicht so schlimm, wenn Jacob nicht vor ca. einem Monat mit mir, seiner Verlobten und Dauerfreundin seit 6 Jahren, Schluss gemacht hätte wegen einer anderen. Und auf genau diesen Typen sollte ich - Bella Swan, 24 Jahre, Studentin & Single – treffen. Das ist doch die Horrorvorstellung für jedes Mädchen, oder nicht?

Praktischerweise konnte Rosalie aber durch diese „glücklich Fügung" ihren Kerl eher heiraten. Nämlich an meinem Hochzeitsdatum mit meinem Hochzeitskleid (_leicht geändert da sie auf viel Funkel-Funkel steht und am Busen etwas erweitert, da ich leider nicht so perfekt bestückt bin wie meine Schwester!_), mit meinen Hochzeitsgästen und meiner Hochzeitstorte feiern. Mit mir als ihre Brautjungfer und Jacob als Trauzeuge für Emmet. Ich mein, gut, ich kann das alles verstehen, Rosalie und Emmet lieben sich schon lange, wollten eh kurz nach mir heiraten, aber ist das nicht wirklich ein wenig viel? Falls ihr euch jetzt fragen solltet welchen Ring sie trägt: Da musste sie sich schon einen neuen suchen, denn meinen Ehering (_der übrigens schon bestellt und graviert war_) habe ich Jacob bei seinen „Erklärungsversuchen versehentlich" in den Mund geworfen. Aber das ist ja auch nicht weiter schlimm, oder?

Jedenfalls habe ich ein Problem, ein dickes sogar: Jacobs Freundin, Tanya Denali, ist wirklich ein wunderschönes Mädchen! Wie kommt man gegen so etwas an? Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich nicht falsch, natürlich hasse ich Jacob für das, was er mir angetan hat: mich sitzgelassen, gedemütigt und meinen Stolz weggewischt. Doch tief in meinem Inneren liebe dich diesen Mistkerl noch so sehr!

Was tun, sprach Zeus? Doch da Zeus nicht mehr lebt musste eine andere mit Rat & tat an meiner Seite stehen: Alice… Meine beste Freundin seit ich denken kann! Ich liebe sie wirklich, sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich, doch leider im Moment ein wenig abgelenkt durch ihre eigene Beziehung. Sie & ihr Mann Jasper (_Ich kann mit stolz behaupten wunderbar mit dem Mann meiner besten Freundin auszukommen_) werden in naher Zukunft eine kleine Familie sein. Ich freu mich (_Wirklich Leute, selbst wenn mein leben beschlossen ist, lohnt es sich immer noch sich mit seinen liebsten zu freuen. Das einzig positive was einem Kraft gibt, vertraut mir!_)

Egal, auf jeden Fall kam dieses wunderbare Wesen auf eine ganz seltsame Idee. Es ist ja wohl jedem klar, dass ich nicht ein Wochenende meinem Ex und seiner „Ich bin ja die tollste"- Freundin auf der Hochzeit meiner Schwester alleine trotzen kann. Also tat ich folgendes (_Naja eher weniger Ich sondern Alice_): Sie bestellte mir einen Mann fürs Wochenende. Einen Callboy.

Ich, Isabella Marie Swan, werde meine Lebensversicherung für einen Callboy opfern. Schön & Gut. Ich weiß, fast alle haben jetzt Mitleid mit mir. Die arme Bella kann sich keinen neuen Freund suchen und muss sich deshalb Liebe erkaufen um eventuell wieder mit ihrem Arschloch-Ex zusammen zu kommen. Hatte ich Mitleid gesagt? Ich glaube ihr haltet mich doch eher für naiv. Sorry. Egal…

Kommen wir nun zu Heute:

Hier sitze ich nun, mit zitternden Händen auf meinem Bett und wähle gerade die Nr. meines „Schauspielfreundes" (_hört sich doch besser an als Callboy, oder nicht_?)

Es tutet. Ich bekomme schwitzige Hände.

Es tutet nochmals. Wenn er nicht gleich dran geht lege ich auf, das ist sowieso alles nur Zeit…-

„Hallo?" tönt eine Sexy-Stimme aus dem Telefon. „Ha..Hallo. Hier spricht Bella. Isabella Swan. Ich bin doch richtig verbunden mit Edward, oder?" Ich konnte kaum glauben dass so eine Sexy-Stimme einem so geilen Kerl gehören konnte. Als ich die Bilder von ihm sah, die Alice mir stolz präsentierte wäre ich beinahe an Ort & Stelle gekommen. Und das heißt schon was, denn ich glaube in den letzen tagen war ich soweit entfernt von Sex oder schmutzigen Gedanken wie… Ja wie denn? Egal, ich will nicht schon wieder an Jacob denken, denn von dem bin ich auch Meilenweit entfernt. Ich will jetzt lieber mit dem Sexy-Edward und seiner Sexy-Stimme telefonieren.

„Ja, bist du. Du hörst dich süß an, aber du musst nicht so schüchtern sein." OH MEIN GOTT, er flirtet jetzt schon mit mir. Ob ich überhaupt noch weiß wie das geht? Egal, Augen zu & durch Bella!

„Oh, yeah.. okay. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen dass ich die Flugtickets gebucht habe. Wie soll ich sie dir zukommen lassen?" Meine Schwester heiratet in Seattle, deswegen muss ich um die halbe Welt fliegen. Edward fliegt mit mir, sodass wir während des Fluges noch alle wichtigen Details durchgehen können.

„Ich schicke einen Boten vorbei, der wird sie abholen. Ich hoffe das ist okay, ich kann natürlich auch in einer halben Stunde persönlich vorbei kommen…" „Nein, nein, ist schon okay, mach dich lieber in Ruhe fertig wir sehen uns ja schon in ein paar Stunden." Mir blieb die Luft weg. Wenn er mich jetzt so sehen würde – verschwitzt, lockig und ungeschminkt in meiner unaufgeräumten Wohnung- ich glaube er würde freiwillig von unserem „Geschäft" zurück treten.

Es hörte sich so an als wenn er grinsen würde (**Anmerkung des Autors:** kann man sowas hören? ;)): „ Yeah ok, dann bis später, ich freue mich schon… _Bella_." Er legte auf. Innerlich stöhnte ich bei meinem Namen auf, denn er gab ihm einen Sexy klang, der mich auf mehr hoffen ließ. Quatsch Bella, red ja nicht so einen Stuss, du weißt gar nicht wie dieser Edward in Real aussieht, oder was sein Charakter ist.

_Okay innere Kopfstimme, du hast gewonnen. Geh wieder und sehn dich ein wenig nach Jacob_.

Voller Tatendrang stand ich auf, lüftete die Wohnung, räumte auf und packte. Danach stieg ich unter die Dusche und machte mich ordentlich sauber, rasierte mich überall (man kann ja noch hoffen..) und benutze extra meine Lieblingsspülung mit Erdbeeren-Geruch für meine störrischen Haare.

Ich stieg aus der Dusche, zog mir einen knielangen Minirock und eine schwarzweißes Top an, schlüpfte in meine Lieblings High Heels und wartete auf den Boten, der die Tickets abholen sollte. Gerade als ich meine Hände nochmals Pfeilen wollte, schellte es an der Tür. Zögerlich ging ich hin, machte auf und schaute ängstlich raus. Vor mir stand ein recht kleiner Mann mit Bart. „Madame Swan, ich wurde von Mr. Cullen geschickt um etwas abzuholen." „Einen Augenblick bitte." Meine Stimme hörte sich sehr belegt an. Ich fing wieder an zu schwitzen. Langsam drehte ich mich um, um die Tickets zu holen. Als ich wieder an der Tür stand strahlte mich der kleine Mann an. „Hier" ich hielt ihm die Tickets hin, doch als er danach griff, ließ ich nicht los. In meinem Kopf ratterte ich noch mal alles runter was auf mich zukommen würde. Ich werde mit einem gekauften Mann ein Wochenende verbringen, das wichtigste Wochenende in dem Leben meiner Schwester um meinen Ex-Freund/Verlobten wie auch immer eifersüchtig zu machen und ihn eventuell wieder zurückzunehmen. Der kleine Mann zog nun fester. „Madame wenn die den Umschlag nicht loslassen, kann ich ihn auch nicht mitnehmen. Würden sie also bitte loslassen?" Mit einem letzen verzweifelten Seufzer ließ ich los und den Mann fast auf den Boden fallen, hätte er sich im letzen Augenblick nicht festgehalten. „Auf wiedersehen Madame" Weg war er. Ich war verdammt aufgeregt, denn ich hatte Alice Ratschlag wirklich umgesetzt. Ob das mal gut gehen würde? Um endlich Nägeln mit Köpfen zu machen, wählte ich die Nummer des Taxiunternehmens um mich zum Flughafen zu bringen.

Das Taxi kam und der Fahrer belud das Auto mit meinen Koffern und Taschen, die ich für das kommende Wochenende benötigen würde. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen machten wir noch kurz halt bei der Bank – Immerhin musste ich noch die 6.000$ abholen. Der Lohn für ein Wochenende mit mir. Erbärmlich, oder? Aber immerhin blieb noch ein wenig für die Zukunft übrig. _Immer positiv denken Bella!_

Als ich am Flughafen ankam, ging mir die Pumpe, als ich am Gate eincheckte, dachte ich, ich krieg ein Herzanfall. Doch als ich dann im Flugzeug drin saß – neben mir den freien Platz betrachtend, da wollte ich am liebsten das ganze Flugzeug vollkotzen, so aufgeregt war ich. _Hoffentlich sehe ich nicht so aus, wie ich mich fühle_…

Am schlimmsten war es jedoch als ich die folgenden Worte hörte „ Ist hier noch frei _Bella_?"

**So Leute, erstes Kapitel. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen! Wie wird Bella wohl das erste Treffen der beiden erleben, positiv oder negativ? Sie ist doch wirklich ein armes Mäuschen, oder nicht? Hoffentlich kann der Edward ihr ein wenig helfen im Kampf um Jacob, den Arschloch-Ex (den sie noch liebt)**

**Ihr werdet es früh genug heraus finden. Lasst mir eure Reviews da, ich lese sowas gern ;)**

**Sollten sich noch welche wegen des Beta-Lesens angesprochen fühlen: Jeder Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehler ist euch gewidmet… helft mir ;)**

**Bis dahin, eure LishiCullen 3**


	2. This Man Could Only Be A Dream!

Halli Hallo :)

Mann o Mann ich freu mich über eure Anteilnahme an meiner Story *freu*

Ich werde versuchen euch immer per Mail zurückzuschreiben, doch sollten Fragen auftauchen, die sich wiederholen, wird ich sie natürlich hier beantworten, damit alle etwas davon haben :)

Mein besonderer Dank geht an **nigg**, **Bine2211**, **Maische**, **cullen1** & **Netty1**!

Ich möchte euch jetzt nicht vollquatschen, deswegen lass ich jetzt einfach mal das nächste Kapitel anfangen! Viel Spaß damit & ich freu mich auf eure Sicht der Dinge die ihr mir gern in Form eines Reviews hinterlassen könnt ;)

P.S: Das Beta-Problem stünde immer noch im Raum, nur zur Information *hihi*

**This Man Could Only Be A Dream!**

Ich drehte mich um & traute meinen Augen kaum. Vor mir stand Gott persönlich. Ach was sag ich da, wer war schon Gott neben diesem Bild von Mann. Ich merkte, wie sich mein Mund aufklappte und mein Blick glasig wurde. _Oh Mein Gott, bitte Bella verhalte dich normal, sonst steigt er doch glatt wieder aus & wechselt den Job, damit er nicht wieder auf so eine Idiotin wie dich treffen kann._ Schnell erlangte ich meine Fassung wieder, schloss den Mund, zwang mich an einen imaginären Punkt zu schauen und wurde puterrot im Gesicht. „Ja klar ist hier noch frei" quakte ich mit einer fremden Stimme, die ich nicht kannte, eindeutig jedoch aus meinem Mund kam.

Gott lächelte mich an & nahm neben mit Platz. „Hallo, ich bin Edward… oder wie auch immer ich für dich heißen soll _Bella_" Ich würd schon wieder wuschig bei dem Klang meines Namens. Aus seinem Mund hörte er sich an, wie etwas verbotenes, Erotisches… oder so. So geil. Punkt. _Erde an Bella, erinner dich daran wie man Smalltalk führt und sag etwas Anständiges!_ Immer wieder die Kopfstimmen.. Egal, sie hatte ja Recht. „Edward würd ich schon ganz passabel finden" Er lächelte und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Heilige Scheiße waren die Grün! Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich Grüne Augen liebte? Und dann diese Haare – Bronze und verwuschelt. Sexy! Sein Gesicht – ein markanter Frauentraum, der war geworden ist! Sexy Drei-Tage-Bart. Alles an ihm stimmte. Ich bemerkte, dass er bemerkte, dass ich ihn musterte, also lief ich wieder einmal Rot an und fühlte mich ertappt. „Und, zufrieden mit dem Kauf?" Er kicherte. Selbst das hörte sich erotisch an!

„Ich muss sagen, es gibt schlechteres, dass man käuflich erwerben kann" sagte ich leise, da es mir nicht gefiel, dass er sich selbst als ‚Ware' oder der gleichen abstempelte, auch wenn es nur ein Scherz von ihm war. Er ging nicht näher auf meine Behauptung ein und schaute mich an. Ich bemerkte es und schaute weg. _Bella, sprich zu Ihm. Er denkt noch du wärst Sprachbehindert oder so! _

„Also, wo fangen wir an? Möchtest du mir den Grund verraten warum eine so hübsche Frau mich bucht, oder werde ich ins kalte Wasser geworfen und muss einfach eine Rolle spielen?" Er lächelte – ich sabberte. Theoretisch natürlich nur, nicht praktisch!

„Nein, nein.. ich erklär dir alles in Ruhe.. sind ja jetzt erst mal einige Zeit an Bord.." ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch ich glaub es sah eher aus, als wenn ich eine schiefe Grimasse zog. Edward bemerkte meine verkrampfte Haltung ihm gegenüber. „Bella, sei nicht schüchtern. Ich gehöre jetzt ein Wochenende dir" Edward flüsterte und kam immer näher an mein Ohr. „Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln" Er lächelte mich an. Ein schiefes Grinsen. Ich LIEBTE dieses Grinsen. Sofort und auf der Stelle. „Ich hoffe es" Meine Stimme klang traurig, da meine Gedanken wieder zu Jacob wanderten.

Das Flugzeug startete und während des Fluges erzählte ich Edward die ganze Geschichte. Mir war es peinlich, da er mich doch bestimmt für ein kleines naives Mädchen hielt, dass zu doof war, ihren Arschloch-Ex zu vergessen, doch er reagierte an den richtigen Stellen mit entsprechenden Lauten und Zwischenrufen.

Ich fing an mit meiner Kindheit, die recht glücklich war, bis meine Mum meinen Dad verließ und einen neuen Mann heiratete. Sie bekamen noch ein Kind – Rosalie, meine Stiefschwester. Wir verstanden uns immer gut, doch trotzdem merkte ich, dass Rosalie der Liebling aller war & immer das bekam, was sie wollte. Trotzdem liebte ich sie.

Dann kam ich auf die High School und lernte Jacob kennen & lieben. Es war die bekannte ‚Liebe auf den Ersten Blick' bei beiden und wir waren unzertrennlich. Durch unsere Beziehung kam dann auch die von Emmett & Rose zustande, da Jacob eng mit ihm befreundet war und wir viel zu viert unternahmen. Letzes Jahr sind Jacob und ich dann umgezogen – weg von unseren Familien ins weit entfernte New York und weg von Seattle. Jacob fand einen Job als Immobilienmakler bei einer top Firma, ich hingegen startete ein Fernstudium um meinem großen Traum Journalistin zu werden näher zu kommen. Es lief alles nach Plan, nur der Plan war beschissen. Jacob verliebte sich in seine ‚entzückende' Arbeitskollegin Tanya & ich blieb allein in unserer großen Wohnung hocken. Super, oder?

Egal, Edward lächelte mich trotzdem lieb an (_dafür wurde er ja auch bezahlt_…) und war vollends motiviert. „Wir werden ihn so richtig eifersüchtig machen, dass schaffen wir schon _Bella_…"

Ich lächelte leicht. Ich hoffte wirklich inständig, dass Alice Idee ziehen würde, und Jacob sah, was er an mir hatte und nun verpasste.

Edward und ich plauderten noch etwas, dann landeten wir auch schon in Seattle. Wir stiegen aus, gingen in den Airport und warteten dort auf unsere Koffer. Edward staunte nicht schlecht, als ich meine 7 Koffer zusammen hatte, doch nun ja.. ich war halt eine Frau, oder nicht?

Wir bestellten uns ein Taxi und fuhren zu dem Anwesen meiner Eltern. „Pass auf, wir werden das Wochenende in meinem Elternhaus verbringen, jedoch getrennte Zimmer haben, da wir nicht verheiratet sind und meine Eltern finden, dass es sich nicht ‚anschickt' für ein junges Paar, vor der Hochzeit zusammen zu schlafen.." ich wurde Rot bei dieser Erklärung, denn sie hörte dich für einen ‚Mann wie Edward' doch bestimmt total lächerlich an.

Er lächelte wieder dieses spezielle Lächeln. „Schade, ich hatte mich auf gemeinsame Nächte mit dir gefreut…" Bei seinen Worten überkam mich eine Röte, unter Tomaten wäre ich die Anführerin gewesen. „Ja.. eh.. also.. Sorry?" Ich wusste nicht was ich anderes sagen sollte, schwieg also peinlich berührt. Er grinste wieder. „Muss ich weitere besondere Sachen beachten?" Wir waren zwar das meiste durchgegangen, hatten auch eine plausible Story – Ich hab Edward an der Uni kennengelernt , beim Trösten haben wir uns Hals über Kopf verliebt und Jacob war dadurch natürlich sofort passé- doch einige kleine Details steckte ich ihm trotzdem nochmal durch.

_Bella wenn das gut geht, dann bist du wirklich die Beste! _Innerlich ermutigte ich mich, denn so langsam kam mir das alles etwas idiotisch vor. Es ging ja nur um meinen nicht vorhandenen Stolz, oder?

Ich sah Edward verstohlen von der Seite an. Er sah wirklich toll aus. Wenn es nicht mit ihm klappen würde, würde es mit keinem klappen, so viel stand fest.

Nach einer etwas längeren Fahrt erreichten wir das Anwesend meiner Eltern.

Ich sah schon von weitem das Rote Haar meiner Mum und daneben stand mein Stief-Vater. Wir sahen uns selten, ich glaube, es war erst das zweite Mal, dass ich nach dem Umzug mit Jake hier vorbei kam. Meine Mutter vermisste mich, dass wusste ich, doch irgendwie muss mich ja erwachsen werden oder? Man kann nicht ein Leben lang bei seinen Eltern sein, auch wenn das meiner Mum Victoria so besser gefallen hätte.

Wir hielten vor den beiden und stiegen aus. Mein Stief-Vater kam zu mir rüber. „Bella, Schatz! Wie geht es dir?" er nahm mich in seine Arme und ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sehr gut Dad, danke" Ich strahlte ihn an, wie frisch Verliebte ja nun Mal so strahlen sollte. Als nächstes trat meine Mum auf mich zu. Sie nahm mich in die Arme. „Bella, liebes.. ich freu mich so dass ihr da seid" Sie drückte mich fest an sich. Ihre Blicke streiften Edward, der gerade meinen Stief-Daddy begrüßte. „Herrgott Schatz, wo hast du diesen Prachtkerl denn aufgeschnappt!" Ich wurde rot bei ihren Worten. „Mum!" Sie kicherte. „Das ist Edward, mein neuer Freund." Meine Stimme klang leider nicht so fest, wie es sein sollte und ich dachte sofort, dass meine Mum wusste, dass ich log.

Sie wusste wie sehr ich Jake geliebt hatte – oder liebte, wie auch immer verdammt! – und außerdem kannte mich niemand so gut wie meine Mum. Sie schaute mich komisch an, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. Edward kam auf sie zu. „Misses Swan, ich freue mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen!" Er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie wurde rot und lächelte ein fiebriges Lächeln. Oh mein Gott, meine eigene Mutter verhält sie wie ein Teenie… Ich fühlte mich leicht blamiert, nahm es aber so hin. „Ach Misses Swan. Mein Lieber nenn mich Victoria" Sie kicherte wieder."Okay, Victoria" Er lächelte wieder dieses süße Lächeln und mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. „So, genug der Worte. Kommt mit, ich zeig euch eure Zimmer" Dad führte uns ins Haus und wir gingen in den ersten Stock. „So meine Lieben, hier sind wir" Mum lächelte, als sie uns zeigte, wie und wo wir schlafen würden….

**Na meine Lieben, was meint ihr? Wie und wo werden Bella und Edward schlafen? Überrascht das Vici Bell's Mum ist? Wie fandet ihr unsere Bella, schlug sie sich gut mit Sexy-Eddi? Lasst es mich wissen, indem ihr mir fleißig Reviews schickt ;) Kritik, Anregungen und so, ich versteht schon *hehe***

**Liebste Grüße, eure LishiCullen 3**

**P.S: I Need a Beta :)**


	3. The Nacked Truth

Na, alles klar?

So, hier wieder ein neues Chap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Noch keine Kommis.. =( Aber ich geb die Hoffnung nicht auf, immerhin gibt es hier viiiel Auswahl!

Vielleicht stell ich morgen direkt das nächste Chap on, kommt drauf ein wie „eingeschneit" ich morgen bin (bei dem Spektakel was hier alle machen, müsste man eigentlich meinen, dass wir die nächsten Monate unter einer dicken Schneedecke liegen werden *haha*)

Wie auch immer, hier the next Chapter.

**The Nacked Truth**

Mum führte uns direkt in mein altes Jugendzimmer, dass sich seit meinem 14 Geburtstag nicht mehr geändert hatte. Oh Gott war mir das peinlich! „Ja.. eh.. das ist ja schön und gut, aber Vielleich sollten wie Edward erst einmal zeigen, wo er schlafen sollte." Ich wollte ablenken, da ich mich schämte, ihm mein altes Kinderzimmer zu zeigen. „Schatz, Edward wird mit dir in diesem Zimmer schlafen" Meine Mutter lächelte mich an.

Mir hingegen sprang der Mund auf. „Aber.. ich verstehe nicht. Wo soll ich dann schlafen?" Das musste alles ein schlechter Scherz sein! Ich durfte nicht mit einem Mann in einem Zimmer schlafen, solange ich nicht verheiratet war. So waren die Regeln im Hause Swan! Ich wollte diese Regel auch gar nicht abschaffen – obwohl sie mich früher oft störte und es mir & Jake nicht einfach gemacht wurde- aber mit Edward auf einem Zimmer zu schlafen brachte mich nur auf dumme Gedanken.

_Ich sah schon vor mir, wie ich ihm tief in die Augen schaute, es dieses schiefe Lächeln zeigte und immer näher auf mich zukam. „Bella… meine Bella.." flüsterte er und zog mich an sich. „Oh Edward, ich will" Ich war wie Butter in seinen Armen. Ich wollte so sehr, was ich nicht kriegen konnte. Nicht nehmen durfte. _

Ich weiß, ich hatte Edward für dieses Wochenende „gemietet" doch ich verbot mir auch nur unanständig zu gucken, da ich.. da ich halt meine Prinzipien hatte. Außerdem ging es hier doch um Jacob, oder?

„Ach Liebes, sei nicht albern! Du bist alt genug um zu wissen, was es für Konsequenzen mit sich bringt, wenn du ein uneheliches Kind zu Welt bringst" Mum lächelte, doch ich wusste wie sie es meinte. „Außer du wirst vielleicht doch noch heiraten.. also irgendwann." Ich hatte Mum erzählt, dass ich nach Jacob den Männern abgeschworen hatte. Es hatte mich so verletzt, es tat verdammt weh. Mir wurden auf einmal alle Illusionen geraubt.

Nun denn, so sei es halt. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Schatz, ist das nicht fantastisch? Dann sind wir doch nicht von einander getrennt." Ich schwitze wieder. Mit Edward ein Pärchen zu spielen, fiel mir nicht schwer. Das machte mir Angst. Er sah mich lieb an. „Wunderbar, dann muss ich mich ja doch nicht heimlich in dein Zimmer schleichen Liebling." Er trat näher und nahm meine Hand. Mich durchzuckte ein Blitz. **OH MEIN GOTT, was war das? **Ich zog meine Hand zurück, und auch Edward schaute mich einen kurzen Augenblick an. Ich sah schnell weg und brachte meine Koffer ins Zimmer. Auf diesem Weg zog ich noch schnell das Poster eines Schauspielers weg, für den ich als kleines Kind mal geschämt hatte. Meine Eltern verabschiedeten sich leise und wir waren allein.

„Schickes Zimmer." Wieder grinste er. „Jaja, wie auch immer." Ich war immer noch verwirrt über diesen Blitz. Edward schaute sich um. „Das Bett ist ja nicht gerade groß.. das freut mich" Ich wurde wieder rot. „Ich kann auch auf der Couch schlafen, dass macht mir nichts aus." Ich versuchte der Versuchung zu widerstehen, doch Edward entgegnete mir, dass ja ein wenig auffällig wäre, wenn wir als Pärchen uns nicht trauen würden, in einem Bett zu schlafen. Da hatte er wohl recht.

Ich räumte den Schrank an, hing meine Kleider auf und ließ Edward auch noch ein wenig Platz für seine Klamotten. _Was er wohl dabei hatte_? Ich war neugierig, denn ich kannte ja weder ihn, noch sein Geschmack mit der Kleidung. Ich besah ihn mir genauer. Er trug schwarze modische Sneakers, eine hübsche Calvin Klein Jeans… und bis just in diesem Moment ein schickes T-Shirt, dass er sich gerade auszog. „WAS MACHST DU DA?" Ich schrie es, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ihn so schnell schon nackt zu sehen… wenn ich damit überhaupt gerechnet hatte. „Zieh die wieder was an… Bitte!" ich hielt mir ein Kissen vors Gesicht. Er kam näher. „Aber Bella… Gefällt dir nicht was du siehst?" Er stand direkt vor mir und nahm mir das Kissen aus der Hand. Ich sah ihm ins Gesicht, denn ich wusste, wenn ich auf seinen perfekt geformten Körper schaute, dass mir die Luft wegblieb und mein Gehirn sich verabschieden würde.

„Und?" er schien auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten. „Sieht nett aus.." Ich schaute kurz runter und sah seine Brust, die mich einlud auf ihr zu schlafen… seinen perfekt definierten Bauch, der mich einlud ihn zu berühren … diese kleine Reihe an Härchen, die sich ihren Weg vom Bauchnabel in die Hose bahnten, die mich dazu einluden, zu gucken, wo sie enden würden. Ich stöhnte innerlich. Das würde nicht leicht werden, das Ziel vor Augen zu behalten. Das Ziel war Jacob.. und nicht Edward.

Edward schiene meine Blicke gemerkt zu haben, denn er lächelte süffisant. „Sexuelle Handlungen bedeuten extra Geld." Er schaute mich an… und ich schaute zurück. Im ersten Augenblick begriff ich gar nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte, doch dann fiel auch bei mir der berühmte Groschen. „WAS?! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich Sex mit dir haben würde, oder? Nein nein nein… das kannst du dir abschminken!" Ich stand auf und lief durch das Zimmer, denn seine Worte hatten etwas in mir ausgelöst.

_Natürlich hast du an Sex mit ihm Gedacht Bella, gib es doch zu! _Ich wurde wieder rot. Diesen Gedanken musste ich mir aus dem Kopf schlagen. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie Edward aus dem Zimmer in mein angrenzendes Badezimmer ging. „Bella, du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich eben duschen gehe, oder?" rief er mir zu. „Nein. Natürlich nicht. Fühl dich wie Zuhause" Er hatte ein Talent dafür, die Themen zu wechseln.

Ich räumte das Zimmer weiter auf, schmiss hier und da irgendwelche Peinlichkeiten in den Müll und hörte das Rauschen des Wassers. Jetzt oder nie!

Ich ging in das Badezimmer. Hinter dem Duschvorhang sah ich seine Silhouette. Ich wollte nicht, dass er dachte ich würde rumspannen, also räusperte ich mich einmal. „Isabella? Hast du es dir anders überlegt?" Ich hörte wieder dieses grinsen in seiner Stimme und musste selber lächeln. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Das kannst du knicken. Aber ich wollte dich etwas fragen…" Ich wusste nicht, wie und ob ich überhaupt danach fragen wollte. Ob ich überhaupt die Antwort wissen wollte, doch irgendetwas in mir sagte, dass es sich lohnen würde danach zu fragen. Dass ich ihn dann besser verstehen würde. „Na klar, schieß los." „Ja, also.. ähm.. ?" Erst stotterte ich, dann kam alles sehr schnell aus meinem Mund. „Was? Du musst deutlich sprechen, ich versteh dich sonst nicht" „Wie bist du zu deinem Beruf gekommen?" Es war mir peinlich, danach zu fragen, doch ich war auch ziemlich neugierig.

Das Wasser ging aus. Ich bekam Angst. _Oh Oh, jetzt ist er bestimmt sauer! _ Der Vorhang öffnete sich und ich sah ihn. IHN! Ich sah alles an IHM! „OH MEIN GOTT!" Mehr brachte ich nicht hinaus, denn ich war einfach zu perplex. Ich starte IHN an. Er war groß. Sehr groß. Edward lachte laut. Mehr brauchte ich nicht um meinen Schock zu überwinden. Ich ergriff schnell das Handtuch, dass Edward sich raus gelegt hatte. „Wie war nochmal deine Frage Bella?" Er war immer noch ziemlich amüsiert von meiner Vorstellung. „Kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen, wenn du sowas machst?" Mir war das alles so peinlich. Ich mein, nicht das ich ihn nicht nackt sehen wollte. Aber dann doch lieber aus einer anderen Situation heraus, oder nicht? „Tut mir Leid, doch ich schäme mich für nichts an meinem Körper. Ich hab doch auch keinen Grund dazu, oder?" Er fand die Situation immer noch lustig. „Pass auf, meine Eltern waren beide nudistisch veranlagt. Meine Mutter hatte eine Menge Affären, mein Vater auch und ich hab alles mitbekommen. Sex ist für mich was natürliches, den Partner häufig zu wechseln auch. Wenn man dann auch noch Geld dafür bekommt, warum nicht?" Er stieg aus der Dusche und kam auf mich zu. „Darf ich jetzt bitte das Handtuch haben?" ich reichte es ihm, ohne irgendeinen Kommentar. Das Gehörte musste ich erst mal verdauen. Seine Eltern hatten ihn dazu gebracht, dass zu tun, was er tat. Er sah wohl, dass ich ziemlich in Gedanken war, deswegen kam er auf mich zu. „Bella, mach dir keine Gedanken um, mir geht es gut. Du wolltest hören, warum ich meinen Job ausübe, ich hab's dir erzählt? Was ist schon dabei? Und jetzt komm. Wir fangen endlich an deinen Plan zu verwirklichen, okay?" Er lächelte mich lieb an und zog mich rüber ins Nebenzimmer.

Ich lächelte leicht gequält. „Okay, lass uns mit dem Plan beginnen" Die Frage war jetzt nur noch: Was war nochmal der Plan? In meinem Kopf rotierten die gehörten Sätze. Ich versuchte sie zu verarbeiten. Wieso eigentlich? Ihm schien es doch gut zu gehen, und außerdem kannte ich ihn gerade mal ein paar Stunden. Vielleicht war ich auch einfach nur von seiner Ehrlichkeit überrascht. War er denn überhaupt ehrlich zu mir? Wieso sollte er mir die wahren Gründe erzählen? Ich verdrängte alles, was ich gerade gehört hatte und schaute ihm zu, wie er sich anzog. Meine Fresse war er sexy! „Bella, möchtest du dich nicht auch noch frisch machen?" Er riss mich wieder mal mit voller Absicht aus meinen Gedanken. „Wieso?" „Ähm, weil wir gleich eventuell Jacob über den Weg laufen werden, und ihn mit unserer Show überzeugen müssen?" Er lächelte dieses schiefe Lächeln, das mich jetzt schon wieder schwach machte. Er zog sich weiter an und genau in diesem Moment macht es Klick. JACOB! Wir würden gleich auf Jacob treffen! Scheiße! Verdammt! Ich merkte, wie ich sehr nervös wurde….

**So meine Lieben! Wieder mal ein Chap fertig. Ich hoffe ich bekomm ein paar Kommis. Akzeptiert wird: Kritik, Lob & Anregungen ;) Ihr müsst euch nur trauen, ich beiße auch nicht :) Was meint ihr, hat der liebe Eddi wohl die Wahrheit gesagt? Wird Bella dieses „Penis-Erlebnis gut verarbeiten? Und wie wird's, wenn Jacob auf einmal daher spaziert? Fragen über Fragen, auf die es im nächsten Chap eventuell eine Antwort geben wird ;) Bis dahin, alles Liebe meine süßen =)**


End file.
